


Awesome 'Girlfriend'

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gang threatens Benji's 'girlfriend' in order to get information out of him. They're in for one hell of a shock when they meet 'her'...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>(Crap summary, sorry guys. Prompt listed inside)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome 'Girlfriend'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'd like something where Benji is in the same situation Ethan was in at the beginning of MI3 (bad guy asking about his girlfriend/wife saying hed find out who she was and kill her) and Benji just turning around and pointing at brandt who's being a total bad ass.  
> feel free to mess around with that as much as you'd like. just basically bad guy threatening Benji's girl and then finding out its Brandt. also please make it funny i want to laugh"
> 
> It doesn't seem to be as funny as I'd initially hoped. Maybe someone else will fill this better than me sometime (probably also more accurately too, as I actually haven't seen the 3rd film), but I hope this is ok in the meantime :)
> 
> (I always seem to find myself filling your prompts, thinktothought... I think you just come up with the most awesome prompts!)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Benji wasn’t really sure how he’d managed to wind up in his current position, but he assumed it had something to do with his last job. 

IMF had developed a new weapons system and were looking for a place to store it until they needed to utilise its capabilities. In order to do so, they had organised a team of tech-specific field agents to run a job; they were to find a suitable location and develop a system of keeping it safe from unwanted hands. Leading this team was none other than Benjamin Dunn. 

The mission had been going rather smoothly for quite some time, but what IMF failed to notice was that another group of people had caught scent of the new weaponry and had a strong desire to get their hands on it. They had followed the team for several days, but had not managed to find out where they were keeping the equipment. It was on the team’s final night that the group made their move. 

They came in the dead of the night, moving through one room at a time, silencers on their weapons, shooting each team member in the head until they found the agent they needed – the leader. Benji had only been awake a few moments before a bag was forced over his head and he was being dragged from the safe house struggling and screaming for help. 

When he later found himself cuffed to a chair with a man standing over him telling him that they planned on using the weapon’s location as ransom, Benji knew he was royally screwed. IMF would never give up the location for an agent’s life. He knew full well that when an agent was captured, that was the end of the road. He had smugly alerted his captors to this fact, resulting in them taking their anger out on Benji’s face. Once they had realised that Benji was actually telling the truth, the gang decided to try beating the information out of him. By the time they paused for a break, Benji tallied his injuries to a split eyebrow, a broken nose, a cut lip, at least two fractured ribs and numerous bruises to his face and torso. He figured he looked great by that point. 

The leader of the gang stepped in close and spoke up, his warm breath dancing over Benji’s face. 

“You don’t seem to want to cooperate with us, Agent Dunn.” His voice was menacing, yet Benji didn’t even flinch. “Your team aren’t going to save you, you won’t talk through beatings… what will break you?” The tech looked up at him and shrugged, determined to not give in. Clearly, his captor didn’t appreciate that, as he swung his fist down hard on Benji’s face, breaking the skin of his cheek painfully and filling his mouth with more blood. Benji groaned, spitting the red liquid onto the cold concrete floor. He watched as the man stood back up straight again and began pacing the room in front of him. A few moments passed where all that could be heard was the clicking of the man’s shoes against the floor, before he sighed. 

“You have a girl back home, Agent Dunn?” the man asked. “Pretty girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife, maybe?” 

“So what if I do?” Benji didn’t like where this was going, but he decided to play along anyway. 

“No, no, I’m just wondering how much you’d be prepared to do to protect her.” The man smirked, stopping in his tracks for a few moments before walking again. “Now, from where I’m standing, Dunn, you have two options right now. One, you tell us where IMF’s weapon is hiding and you go free or two, you tell us your girl’s name and we go find her.” Benji swallowed, realising just how far these men were willing to go to get their hands on this equipment. Silence fell over the room as the men were clearly waiting for Benji’s choice. 

“I think I’m gonna go with option three.” 

“I don’t recall there being an option three, Agent.” The man tilted his head to the side. 

“Option three, I don’t give you anything.” Benji returned the man’s smirk, blood coating his teeth. His captor sighed, and threw another powerful punch at the tech. Benji’s head spun and he blinked away a few black spots. Suddenly, Benji heard some noise outside sounding like several voices; he didn’t think that the men had heard, however he recognised one of the voices immediately. Clearly, not all of IMF wanted to leave Benji to die. “So, you really want to know who my partner is?” 

“That would be of interest to us, yes.” His captor spoke through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed at Benji’s stubbornness. Ethan would be proud. 

“Well, you’re about to meet him.” Benji smirked, noticing the way the man looked completely confused. Before anyone could utter another syllable, the doors to the makeshift prison burst open and gunfire filled the room. Benji sagged in the chair slightly, a mixture of relief and the day’s exhaustion setting in as he waited for the commotion to cease. After a few moments, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Benji?” Keeping his eyes closed, the tech smiled at the sound of Will’s voice and he lifted his head to see his partner kneeling in front of him. “Oh god Benji, are you-“

“I’m fine, Will. Honestly.” Benji breathed. He knew that his appearance and the weakness in his voice probably didn’t prove to be good evidence of this, but he wanted to insist. He felt Will reaching around to undo the cuffs which had since bitten into the skin of his wrists, leaving them raw and painful. “Stellar timing, by the way.” 

“How so?” Will asked, catching Benji as he slid out of the chair. 

“He was trying to threaten my girl. She showed up just in time.” Benji grinned.

“I-what?” Will was lost. He stared at Benji’s bloodstained face, the bright smile seeming slightly out of place, before blinking a few times. “You know what, I’m not even gonna ask. Let’s get you out of here.” He helped Benji to his feet and wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist, lifting Benji’s arm over his shoulder. When Benji winced in pain, Will froze.

“S’ok. Ribs. Nothing major.” Benji forced a smile as Will placed a kiss to his temple. “Let’s go.”

After a few moments, Benji turned to Will. 

“Hey, Will?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a wonderful girlfriend.” 

“You, Benjamin Dunn, are delusional.” Benji snickered and all Will could do was shake his head

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
